The present invention relates to a fire escape device and more particularly to a multiuser fire escape device for use to help people escape from the fire in a high-rise building whereto a regular scaling ladder can not reach.
In recent years, due to increasing of urban population and reducing of available area for construction, living space for people is getting more crowded. In order to fully utilize the limited land source in urban area, to establish high-rise building becomes one of the best ways to go. Although high-rise buildings provide more rooms for people to live, fire escape problem becomes more difficult to handle. In case a fire arises in the floors of a high-rise building whereto regular fire ladder or fire fighting equipments can not reach, catastrophe may be unable to eliminate. If to use a helicopter to help people escape from a fire in the top floors of a high-rise building, it must be very careful to protect the fuel of the helicopter from the fire. In order to solve the problems, some kinds of high-rise building fire escape carriers are used for carrying people to escape from a high-rise building. However, regular fire escape carriers normally include a simple cage driven by a single cable or suspension rope to descend from the top. During falling, the cage is difficult to control due to the effect of wind force or some other reasons (for example, unbalanced loading, losing head from fear). Further, regular fire escape carriers do not have any mechanism available to control the falling speed or to stop falling of the device for helping people. Therefore, regular fire escape carriers can not help people to escape from a fire in the intermediate floors of a high-rise building. In case a fire is arisen in intermediate floors of a high-rise building over 20-40 stories or higher, the people may be unable (because passage has been blocked up with flame, or because the roof is too far to reach within short time) to escape to the roof to ask for help. In consequence, the chance to escape from a fire may be relatively reduced.
It is, therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a basic bearing frame assembly mounted on the roof of a building having an upper track and a lower track to guide the cabins thereof to smoothly move out of the roof of the building for further down stroke to the ground so as to carry people from the fire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a mid-way stop mechanism permitting the people carried therein to stop the device during down stroke so as to help the people in intermediate floors of a building escape from fire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a pair of steel ropes to stably suspend the cabin of the device from the basic bearing frame assembly mounted on the roof or any intermediate floor of a building and to release the cabin from the top or to lift the cabin from the bottom.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a speed reducing gear to smoothen the falling speed of the device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a ladder door controlling the access of the cabin thereof, which ladder door may be released from the top to serve as a bridge for striding over the cabin thereof and an intermediate floor of a building.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a high-rise building fire escape device which includes a motor assembly to drive a double-groove cable reel to wind up a pair of steel ropes so as to lift the cabin of the device to the top.